LA FICCION SE VUELVE REALIDAD
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: esta es la historia de 4 chicas, a las cuales 2 de ellas les gusta la serie inuyasha, pero que pasaria si esta no fuera solo una serie y en verdad sea real ( pesimo summary el fic es mejor creanme)


**CAP 1: COMO RAYOS LLEGAMOS AQUÍ**

**1 DE SEPTIEMBRE, UBICACIÓN TOKIO, JAPON, HORA 6:30 PM**

**POV ALEX**

mi nombre es Alexme Shadowsword, bien para que me conozcan mejor me describo piel blanca, altura 1.65, ojos marrones oscuro casi negro y pelo negro con mechones rojos y azules además de un flequillo de color blanco y si se lo preguntan la respuesta es no, no me e teñido el cabello de manera extraña el color es natural y al final tengo 15 años en febrero cumplo 16

Justo ahora acababa de mudarme junto a mis mejores amigas a Tokio, no se por que pero mis amigas creían que era buena idea ir a fiesta de calle a la cual nos invitaron y a pesar de que no quería ir mis amigas me terminaron convenciendo de ir

Me puse unos jeans azules oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes roja, botas con poco tacón negras, una chaqueta negra y guantes sin dedos también negros, Salí de la casa pero antes quería ir a un templo que vi cerca de aquí que estaba en el bosque

Al llegar ay me pareció un bonito lugar solo que estaba un poco olvidado aun así entre de un lado había algo así como un poso, no se porque pero me acerque y me incline un poco para ver mejor, pero justo paso lo que no me esperaba me resbale y caí al poso, creo que ahora voy a morir por que creo haber visto un resplandor de colores

**POV MICHELL**

Mi nombre es Michell Latorre, y para conocerme mejor soy de piel morena, ojos cafés claros, pelo castaño con mechones rubios y las puntas rojizas, altura 1.70, y bueno mi pelo raramente es natural, tengo 15 años en noviembre cumplo los 16

Aun no me puedo creer que me allá mudado a Tokio con mis mejores amigas y para mejorar ya nos invitaron a una fiesta, claro lo malo fue convencer a Alex de que nos acompañara pero con la ayuda de las demás lo conseguí esto será divertido

Decidí utilizar una blusa de manga larga roja con detalle dorados, unos jeans negros, unas convers rojas y una chaqueta azul oscuro, Salí de la casa rumbo a la de Alex pase por un parque pero en el había una especie de mini templo me entro la curiosidad y entre, en el templo había un poso no se porque pero me asome a ver, pero lo que no sabia era que unos niños andaban jugando a la pelota entonces uno de ellos la pateo muy fuerte y la pelota me dio ami y caí al poso lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi un resplandor rojo de hay quede inconciente

**POV AGY**

Mi nombre es Edgary Jiménez pero mis amigos me dicen Agy, para conocerme mejor les digo como soy de piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuros, mi altura es de 1.70, pelo negro con mechones púrpuras y para mi gran sorpresa el color es natural, tengo 15 años en julio cumplo los 16

Me acabo de mudar a Tokio con mis mejores amigas casi hermanas y hoy mismo todas iremos a una fiesta y convencer a la loca y terca de Alex no fue fácil pero al final lo logramos

Después de cómo 1 hora de buscar que ponerme termine usando una blusa de manga corta hasta los codos de color morado, un pantalón azul oscuro, unas balerinas de color púrpura y un chaleco negro, Salí de la casa y camine hasta la de Alex, en el camino me encontré un pequeño templo cerca del hospital no se por que pero fui hasta el templo en el cual había un poso, me asome para ver mejor, entonces escuche la sirena de una ambulancia me asuste un poquito y resbale, y mientras caía vi una luz púrpura

**POV SONA**

Mi nombre es Sona Shade y físicamente soy de piel blanca ( aunque algo quemada), mi pelo esta divido en 3 colores blanco a la izquierda, negro a la derecha y gris por el medio, tengo ojos color verde, pero siempre uso lentes de contacto marrones, mi pelo raramente es natural, mi altura es de 1.75 y tengo 15 años en enero cumplo los 16

No puedo creer que en verdad este en Tokio, bien el día de hoy iría a una fiesta con mis amigas y lo admito fue difícil convencer a Alex de ir, incluso la desquiciada nos chantajeo, después de que casi matarla, al final para que accediera a ir tuvimos que sobornarla con carne y helado, y la loca de mi amiga acepto

Decidí ponerme una blusa blanca, unos jeans negros, unos botines de color gris, una chaqueta de color gris y unos guantes sin dedos negros, Salí de la casa y fui a la de la psicópata de mi amiga Alex para asegurarme de que fuera, en el camino pude ver un templo al lado de una casa no se por que pero fui hacia el, tuve que subir unas largas escaleras, cuando estaba frente a la puerta del templo pude ver a una chica de pelo negro y con un uniforme escolar cómo de mi edad que saltaba al poso, me quede sorprendida y luego la seguí salte y caí al poso, creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Alex ya creo que esa loca me pego algo por que estoy casi segura de que vi un resplandor gris mientras caía, luego caí inconciente


End file.
